You Won't Be Mine
by Yaoi Banshee of Death
Summary: I think even then I knew, or at least had an idea. I just never really wanted to think about it. I was all you needed, and that was the way I wanted it." - Taito from an interesting POV


**Author's Note:**  Once again, completely pointless, but this time it's from a POV that (hopefully) most of you won't expect.  Set somewhere around/after the events of 02, doesn't really matter, just as an age guide really.  I do go with the Japanese names and ages, making the original D.D.'s 14 or so, and you should be able to figure out the rest.  Taito, as always, so consider yourselves warned.

**Disclaimer:**  Do we really need to go over this?  I own nothing; never have, never will.  So leave me alone.

**~ You Won't Be Mine ~**

            I saw you with him today.  It was an accident, really, and it's not like it was anything horrible.  And even if it had been, you know I've never judged you, and I never will.  But that didn't make it any easier, and even after everything that's happened, I still can't help but think … why him?

            I know it's a horrible thing to ask, because I know the answer perhaps better than anyone.  Because, most of the time, I understand you better than you understand yourself.  But I wonder, does he? __

_~ Take your head around the world_

_  See what you get_

_  From your mind_

I know I shouldn't be jealous.  After all, you're happy, and isn't that all I ever really cared about?  I used to think so, and sometimes I still do.  But there are times when I wish that I could be the one to hold you like that, when you're scared.  I wish that you would let me be the one to make the world go away for a while, to tell you that eventually the storm will pass, and the rain will stop.

_~ Write your soul down word for word_

_  See who's your friend_

_  And who is kind_

You used to let me.  When you were feeling lost and weak, you would come to me and I would save you from yourself.  It always amazed me that someone who shined so brightly could have such a deep darkness, but then again, you were always amazing.  I should have known that, sooner or later, someone else was going to realize that.

_~ It's almost like a disease_

I think even then I knew, or at least had an idea.  I just never really wanted to think about it.  I was all you needed, and that was the way I wanted it.

_~ I know soon you will be_

I tried to ignore the way the two of you seemed to grow closer, and how the fighting slowly stopped.  I hated it when you would wander off by yourself and he would be the one to go after you, and I hated the way he could make you laugh when I never could.

_~ Over the lies, you'll be strong_

_  You'll be rich in love, and you will carry on_

_  But no – Oh no_

_  No you won't be mine_

Funny, isn't it?  You were always blaming yourself and going on about how selfish you were, when I was the one that was being selfish.  But I never meant to hurt you; I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I had.

_~ Take your straight line for a curve_

_  Make it stretch, the same old line_

You were always beautiful, you know.  And not just in the physical sense.  Even when your world was crashing down around you, and you hated yourself with a passion I could never understand, you were always beautiful.  But you never saw that, did you?  You were never able to see past your own mistakes and downfalls.  Perhaps sometimes we can be blinded by our own light.

_~ Try to find if it was worth what you spent_

_  Why you're guilty for the way _

_  You're feeling now_

But don't you see?  It's those imperfections that make us perfect, and make us who we are.  

_~ It's almost like being free_

And it's all those things that you see in yourself, all those things that you hate, that make me want to protect you the way I do, and make me wish I could love you the way I want to.  The way he loves you.

_~ I know soon you will be _

Because, Yamato, as much as this world has hurt you; as much as you've been used; and as flawed as you may be; behind your mask, you are still the most beautiful person I have ever known.  And nothing will ever change that.

_~ Over the lies, you'll be strong_

_  You'll be rich in love, and you will carry on_

_  But no – Oh no_

_  No you won't be mine_

I wonder what you would think if I told you that; that I love you.  But that wouldn't be fair to you.  I've known for a long time now that he's the only one who will ever have your heart, and telling you now would only make you feel guilty.  Not that it was ever really your fault.  

Though, there are times when I'm almost sure you all ready know; times when you'll just go quiet and I'll catch you looking at me.  There's a new type of sadness in your eyes when you're like that; different from the old loneliness, even though I know that's not completely gone, either.  And somehow, I know that it's me who's causing it.

_~ Take yourself out to the curb_

_  Sit and wait_

_  A fool for life_

You'll deny it, of course, and that's just the way you are; but I could always tell when you were lying.  I think that hurts more than anything; knowing that you've finally found your chance at happiness, and I'm the only thing standing in the way. __

_~ It's almost like a disease_

But I will die before I take that away from you.  And I know, deep down, that Taichi will take care of you.  He really does love you, and that's the way it should be, because you deserve to have someone love you like that, and you deserve to be happy.  And I just have to accept that I will never be the one to give you those things.

_~ I know soon you will be_

Of course, none of this really changes anything.  I will always be there for you, and I would gladly give my life to protect you.  I will always be your friend; it's your friendship that connects us; and I will always love you, even if you can never understand how much.

_~ Over the lies, you'll be strong_

_  You'll be rich in love, and you will carry on_

_  But no – Oh no_

_  No you won't be mine_

When we first met, I told you that I had been waiting my entire life to meet you; you were my destiny.  Without you, I would have no reason to exist.  Please don't ever forget that.  We're partners, Yamato, no matter what happens; and that's a promise.

_ ~ But no – Oh no_

_    No you won't be mine_

**~** **Owari****~**

**Note:**  There you go.  For those of you who didn't quite figure it out, it was from Gabumon's point of view.  If you think that's horribly wrong and disgusting, go ahead and flame me; I don't really care.  I happen to like fire.  Non-prejudiced reviews would be nice also.  ^_^


End file.
